No One Can Hurt You Now
by snarkysweetness
Summary: He'd come to her after everyone had gone to bed a complete wreck and she'd pulled him into her arms and held him until the sobbing subsided. It wasn't the first time he'd come to her this way and she was sure it wouldn't be the last.


**Title: **No One Can Hurt You Now  
><strong>Author:<strong> snarkysweetness  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Skyeward  
><strong>Summary:<strong> He'd come to her after everyone had gone to bed a complete wreck and she'd pulled him into her arms and held him until the sobbing subsided. It wasn't the first time he'd come to her this way and she was sure it wouldn't be the last.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Mild-angst.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing.  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Tumblr anon requested Skyeward for the calming sentence prompt 'you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now'.

Skye combed her fingers through Grant's hair while humming quietly to keep him calm. Grant burrowed himself further into her lap until she could no longer see his face. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips; she was sure he was finally close to sleep.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as his hands absently roamed her thighs.

"I know, Grant, but it's not your fault," she whispered as she pressed her free hand to the small of his back and used her palm to rub small circles over his skin, hoping to soothe him into getting some rest. Or at least, the best rest he could get with the two of them crammed into her sickbed.

He'd come to her after everyone had gone to bed a complete wreck and she'd pulled him into her arms and held him until the sobbing subsided. It wasn't the first time he'd come to her this way and she was sure it wouldn't be the last.

"Yes, it is-"

"Hush, it was all her. You weren't in control-"

"It's not the first time I've fallen victim to Asgardian magic," he replied darkly.

Skye's hand froze for a moment as she remembered the Berserker Staff. Her SO did seem to attract the alien-voodoo magic.

She slid both hands to the base of his neck and began massaging his tense muscles lightly. "It's over now," she assured.

He turned so he could glance up at her. Skye frowned at his red-rimmed eyes and reached one hand up to caress his cheek. Grant caught her hand and linked their fingers together causing her to hitch a breath and her heart to race.

She would never get used to the intensity of his stare.

"Both times it was you who saved me. It was you that pulled me out." Grant's free hand cupped her cheek and Skye leaned into his touch with a contented hum.

"Grant…"

"I almost lost you."

"You're not going to lose me."

His eyes darkened. "She was going to force me to kill you, because she knew…" he sat up and crossed his legs so their poses mirrored one another. He held her face in his hands and ran the pads of his thumbs over her cheeks gently. "She knew how much you mean to me."

"You wouldn't have, Grant, I believe in you. You would have found a way to fight her hold over you."

He swallowed nervously and shook his head. "You don't understand, Skye, her power, the power of the staff-"

Skye leaned forward and pressed her lips to his forehead. He leaned into her as she pressed her forehead against his. "We're a team, Grant. We'll be more careful. No more alien artifacts. No more crazy sorceresses, okay? You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now; I won't let them. I would die before I let anything happen to you."

Grant ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms. "It's not me I'm worried about. You, the team-I almost killed May!"

"Shh, it's over now."

"If anything ever happened to you, Skye…" He pressed his lips to her temple. "I would lose my mind. Once was more than enough."

Skye took his hand and met his eyes. "We're going to catch the Clairvoyant, Grant, and then we're going to take a break from all of this near-death and possession crap, okay? As a team I think we've earned some peace. That's how karma works; we've had enough bad for one lifetime. Things are going to be fine."

"I don't think that's how it works, sweetheart."

Skye shrugged and stretched out her tingling legs. "I say things can't get any worse and you have to listen to my wisdom."

She could see the smile playing on his lips but she ignored him. She patted a space on the cot for him to lie down and the moment he complied with her wishes she sprawled across his chest, tucking her head under his chin while he wrapped both arms around her.

Skye closed her eyes with a happy sigh. He was the best pillow she'd ever had.

She felt his lips against her scalp as his fingers worked through her hair, lulling her into relaxation. "Sleep now," she ordered, knowing this was the only was he would get rest; he'd been here every night since she'd woken and she suspected they both needed the other to sleep through the night.

He needed the reassurance that she was still alive and Skye needed the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat to coax her into a peaceful slumber. She didn't know how she'd explain it when they were inevitably caught or how they'd continue this when she was released but she didn't care; he was hers now and she wasn't going to let him go.

"I just want you safe," Grant whispered.

Skye lifted her head and stared at him sternly. "I'm safe right now, with you." She leaned up and pressed her lips to the tip of his nose quickly before snuggling back against his chest. "Now sleep, no one's going to get at either of us tonight; not when we're together."

"Never again?"

"Never again," she promised.


End file.
